That's Why I Love You
by MadameCentral
Summary: Twenty- three year old Draco Malfoy must find a suitor to have and to hold till the end of time. What happens if the girl isn't to his father's standers? Will Draco give up the only girl he could ever love? fuller sum inside


**That's Why I Love You**

Sum: As the 5th year after the fall of the dark lord arrives, the clock ticks away. Twenty- three year old Draco Malfoy must find a suitor to have and to hold till the end of time. Father has his eyes set on a pure blood that is rich. While Draco thinks he can make it by himself. What happens if the girl isn't to his father's standers will Draco give up the only girl who loves him for him?

**An:** I fail at being a harry potter fan -_- im so sorry if I mess up things and stuff really I truly am. But I love Draco and thought it would be fun to write a fan fic about what I think would happen after everything. I did not read the books just watched 6 out of the 7 movies…but because of people it was spoiled for me any way I'm not sure of what happens to Draco after Harry Potter like job wise. I mean I know he marries and has a kid and his hair line is going bye bye lol…I do not own anything just my OC.

**Chapter one**

"Harry Potter is now engaged." Slightly aged women read aloud from the daily profit. Next to her brew a evil faced man peering down upon her. "He needs to wed soon. Harry was the last of them who weren't either engaged or married." Looking upward the women eyes her husband. "At least Draco is doing well off on his own. We shouldn't mess with his love life…although we aren't getting any younger."

Mean while at a 24 hour pub

"Here you go boys," a girl in her early 20's states placing down two pints of beer. "The best Wizard beer in the entire magic world." Smiling Harry and Ron clank there mugs together. Eyeing the waitress Ron takes a swig. "When do you get off Thorn?" he asks while she takes out a small pad of paper. "In about two hours, why?" Looking at Harry he smiles. "Hermione wants to have you over for another match making thing." Rolling her eyes she pictures the last person…Neville Longbottom "If its Neville again I swear to god I will cast a slug spell on you." Chuckling Harry looks at the sea green face across from him. " Let's not go back to Hogwarts please. I don't know what my wife does with that match making stuff…Just stop on by our place after your shift." Thorn softly smiles asking them what they would like to snack on.

Few hours Later

"The dinner rush is arriving and your leaving me here to work alone." Another women whines while Thorn checks out. "You're not alone tonight Abby you have Debby, Fern, Tobi, Mitchell and Rick." Leaning agents a brick wall Abby lets out a sigh. "Like I said I'm alone." Giggling Thorn slips into her black leather jacket. Moving her hands up towards her head Thorn removes her high ponytail making her long dark locks of ash fall to a little pass her shoulders. "You'll be fine Abby." Just then Rufus the owner walks into the back kitchen. "Thorn what are you doing?" Here is another gent who wants Thorns' heart. Rufus is a middle aged man who has a heavy temper and has no manors what so ever. As well he tries to make her job a living hell.

"I'm off tonight Rufus." Sighing she eyes her way at the door. "No you still have five hours" Looking at her boss Thorn wants to throw something at him. "I've been working non-stop since six this morning." Huffing the fat man tells her to be back at the twenty four hour pup for the midnight shift. " You will be working alone Miss. Slayer. " With that the putrid man leaves for home. Once he was out of sights Thorn stomps her foot into the ground. "You know he is only making your life miserable because of that no dating rule we have here." The olive tone skinned girl looks at Abby. "I know…well I could use the extra cash." Looking up towards the tan ceiling Thorn prays to her mother hoping this will all be worth it. Snapping back to reality she waves good bye to Abby and heads off to the Weasley's.

….

Malfoy Manor

"You did what?" This man couldn't hold in boiling anger brewing. "You put an ad in the afternoon Daily Profit? "In a white china tea cup with a red rose Narcissa sips her tea. "I think this will be just what you need." Taking a seat on a velvet green couch the blonde women hands her son a news paper. As Draco examines the relationship column his mother continues. "Draco, I'm getting older and I want to spoil my grandchild. As for Lucius he just wants to uphold the Malfoy name." Frown lines form on the white blond mans for head. "I don't need your help. I can find a women better then the ad could ring up." He throws the paper on the glass coffee table. "I have already gotten calls Draco and a few women seem perfect. Well rounded, brilliant, and" Her words are broken when Draco mutters a word. "Pure-blood." Grey eyes meet her own. "Yes. You know Lucius doesn't want a muggle- born which contaminating the family line." Stalking over to an oversize window Draco stares onward on to the grimly yard. "I only want what's best for you. But I know that you would prefer her to be born from a wizard and which not so much muggle and muggle." Snapping his body towards her Draco states he could find a pure blood on his own. "I'll do it my way then see about the other girl's mother." As Narcissa watches her only son rush out of the room she can't help but wish he was still a child. "Everything was so much simpler back then." She thinks to herself. A figure walking pass the living room entry breaks her daydreaming. "Draco where are you going?" Pulling on his jacket he only says the word out.


End file.
